


The Pornstar and His Boy.

by Saltandburnboys



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Age Reversal, BDSM, Facial, M/M, Pornstar!Boys, Power Play, Rimming, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen hesitated before opening the door, he could still turn back now and no one would know, but he was already two weeks behind on his rent and ducking past his landlord wasn't going to work forever.  It was either this, or be out on the street and he knew what would happen if he ended up there.  So, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story; Jensen and Jared are not, and have never been pornstars (it’s such a shame, but I made it up!). I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen, they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them. Jeff is also not a porn star (another travesty in my opinion!) and he has never had a relationship with Jensen and is not the bastard I make him out to be in this story; I’m sure he’s a great guy, he just makes an awesome villain. So…this is completely NOT TRUE…this is pure self-indulgent fantasy that never happened ever. This is a COMPLETE story. No money is made from this story. 
> 
> Author’s note: Based on the prompt from Round Six of Blindfold- The Classic SPN Anonymous Kink Meme Community:
> 
> Jensen's just getting into porn, and he gets paired with Jared for his first shoot. Insta-connection, which leads to loads of manhandling and shmoop. They can't keep their hands off of each other, which the crew finds hilarious/adorable.
> 
> Would love size-kink, with tall/muscular Jared manhandling Jensen. Would also love inexperienced/unsure Jensen, who's loving everything but is a bit in over his head/surprised by how into Jared he is/nervous about doing porn for the first time.
> 
> Maybe Jared surprises Jensen with a nurturing/maternal side which is completely incongruous with the rest of his image, helping Jensen calm down and relax to perform well for his first porn shoot?
> 
> Maybe a bit of an age discrepancy too - Jensen's legal but only just and Jared's been doing porn for a while?

** Chapter One. **

Jensen hesitated before opening the door, he could still turn back now and no one would know, but he was already two weeks behind on his rent and ducking past his landlord wasn't going to work forever.  It was either this, or be out on the street and he knew what would happen if he ended up there.  So, he took a deep breath and pushed open the door. 

Inside the room was alive with activity, _Jesus,_ did there have to be so many people around when they did... _this?_ Jensen blushed at the very thought.  Hitching his rucksack a little higher up on his back, Jensen made his way into the room looking for Mark, the man who'd given him the job last week. 

_ 'Don't worry kid, mouth like that, you had the job before you even sat down.' _

Jensen couldn't see him anywhere and bit his lip, nervously, again wondering if he could make a stealthy get away. 

'You the bottom?'  Jensen jumped when someone grabbed his arm roughly.  The man was large, with cold eyes which narrowed when Jensen failed to answer him.  
'Uh, what?'

'The bottom?  You Jensen?'  Jensen nodded, finally understanding what the man had meant by his initial question, and he felt the blush staining his cheeks. The man looked at him appraisingly, 'That'll look great on screen, keep doing that.'  As if Jensen had actually _meant_ to blush. 

Jensen let himself be led over to the make-up table and a young lady pushed him down into a straight backed chair.  Jensen tried not to squirm as the large man and the make-up woman talked about his lips, and his eyes and, _oh_ _god,_ his ass, as if he wasn't even there.  He completely shut down when they started talking about lubing him up for the scene.  What the hell had he gotten himself into? 

Jensen was just trying to stave off a panic attack, which he felt was _totally_ justified given the situation, when someone sat down heavily in the chair next to him.  He looked over and saw a huge man; at least six and a half feet tall with broad shoulders and muscles on his muscles. The man wore a pair of dark aviators which covered his eyes; that didn't help to calm Jensen's nerves at all. Jensen turned away again and shrank back down into his chair, hoping that the man would leave.  Lady Luck had obviously decided to continue to give Jensen the finger, as she had been doing so often lately.

'So, are you Jensen?'  Jensen nodded quickly, not looking at the larger man.  Jensen jumped when he felt a hand fall on his own where it clutched the chair arm tightly.  He did look up then.  Jensen’s breath hitched on his throat when he looked into the most stunning hazel eyes he had ever seen and a warm smile, the only smile that he had seen directed at him in weeks, greeting him.  The man gently peeled his clawed fingers off the chair arm and placed the hand back onto Jensen's lap.  'First time?'  Jensen bit his lip and nodded.  'Well, don't worry, I've heard the guy you're acting with is real nice, he'll take care of you, I promise.'

The man got up and walked over to talk to the man who had grabbed Jensen earlier and Mark, who had seemingly appeared from nowhere.  Jensen didn't know who the tall man was but he hoped he was right about the 'top' he'd been paired with.

Jensen relaxed back in the chair as the make-up artist came back, drawing dark kohl around his eyes and painting lipstick and gloss on his lips to make them look kiss swollen and wet. He went into his own head for the rest, the embarrassment of being touched so intimately by a stranger finally shutting down his brain.

 

****

  
Jensen didn't really have to act the nerves his character was feeling; he thought he probably hadn't been more anxious in his whole life.  He sat behind a wooden desk on the set, the lights bright in his eyes, in a school boy's uniform whilst nervously waiting for the scene to begin. 

Jensen started when the large man from earlier, clearly the director, shouted 'ACTION.'  He was shaking so hard, the wooden chair was rattling against the desk.

'So, Mr Ackles, I trust you know what's brought you here today.'  A velvety smooth voice asked from behind him.  His heart rate picked up but he kept facing forward, like the script said.  

'I...uh....'  The ruler banging down on the desk echoed through the empty classroom and right down into Jensen's bones. 

'Mr Ackles, what _am_ I going to do with you?'  The man leaned in close as he whispered in Jensen's ear. He smelled good, really good, Jensen noticed.

The man walked around his desk and stood in front of the blackboard with his arms folded, looking down at Jensen.  Jensen swallowed down the gasp; it was the man from the make-up room.  All six foot five of him.  Jensen's eyes widened as his eyes skated down the man's body. _Jesus_...if he was proportional...Gulp.  Jensen didn't think he would ever have been glad for being prepped by a mean looking make-up artist, whilst she extolled the virtues of his cock sucking lips, but he was right then.

'I...I...’

The man rolled his eyes, 'Up on your feet, boy, and get your ass over here.  Jensen scrambled to his feet, he realised he probably would have done it anyway, scripted or not, the tone in the man's voice screamed authority.  It was kind of hot actually and the man behind the voice was probably the hottest guy Jensen had ever seen in his life so...yeah it was hot. 

He stumbled over to the blackboard.

The smack on his ass was unexpected, that hadn't been in the script, and he yelped, 'Right, I want a hundred lines on this board before the hour's up.'

'But...but what do you want...want me to r...right?'  Jensen stuttered out, the character and him pretty much of the same mind at that point.

'I want you to right, Jensen, 'I will not be a naughty boy anymore.'  The man smirked at him.

'But... I...I...wasn't.'  The second slap on his ass was less of a surprise but he still hissed a little at the burn it left behind.  He blushed when he realised he was half hard just from the sound of the other man's voice and a couple of hard spanks from the man's ruler.  Jensen’s mind flashed to an image of him bent over the man's knee with him spanking Jensen's ass, with his large paw of a hand, till it was red and sore. His cock gave a jerk in his pants.

Jensen quickly turned to the board and began to write.  Half way down the board he went to crouch down to reach the bottom when he felt a third slap on his ass, 'Uh-uh, you stay standing while you do this, it’s a punishment after all.'

Jensen opened his mouth to protest but the ruler came down hard against the back of his thighs and bit back a groan as he came, hard, in his pants.

'CUT!!' 

Jensen blushed harder than he had in his entire life; he almost thought he could cry.  He hadn't even got his clothes off yet and he'd just messed up the pants for the rest of the scene. 'Jesus Christ, kid, woulda put a cock ring on ya had I known you were gonna blow your load, like a 14 year old, just from a little spanking.'  The director said harshly, and Jensen just wished the ground would swallow him up; he shouldn't have been there, he didn't even _want_ to be there in the first place. 

'I'm sor...'

'Lay off, John.  It was totally my fault, the spanking wasn't in the script and I didn't tell him about it so just back the hell off alright.'  Jensen felt the long, hard line of the other man's body against his back and he had to stop himself leaning back against it.  The director narrowed his gaze at Jensen before walking off to get the scene reset.  Jensen felt a hand on his arm, turning him round, even as he tried to cover his damp crotch.  He was met with that same gorgeous smile from earlier and he felt the knot of tension in his stomach lessen slightly, 'Hey, I'm Jared. And forget about him, the guy's a jerk, you were doing great.'

Jensen blushed a little harder but this time more from the unexpected compliment, from the god in front of him, than from shame.  He felt Jared's thumbs smooth over his cheeks, 'And this, this is just about the most adorable thing I've ever seen.'  Jensen ducked his head down and smiled shyly, he was feeling more relaxed than he had all day, ‘Right let's get you a new pair of pants and we can get this show back on the road.'

 

****

Jensen was bending down in front of the board to get to reach the lower portion when he felt someone press up tightly behind him.  'S…Sir...what are you....you doing?'  Jensen stammered out, feeling his cock harden again at the feel of the tall man against his back, his hot breath against Jensen’s ear.

'What we both want, Jensen, I've seen you looking at me and, believe me, I've been looking at you.'  Jensen was spun round, his back hitting the backboard hard, and his wide eyes stared up into Jared’s predatory gaze, all hot and hungry, full of want and the promises of naughty things to come. 

Jared brought his hands up to either side of Jensen's head, boxing him in against the blackboard.  The man looked even more huge from there, enveloping Jensen completely, making it a little difficult to breathe, and Jensen as pretty sure it had nothing to do with the lack of air in the room and more to do with the man in front of him.

'You sit there in my classroom, every damn day, sucking that damn pen with that fucking mouth, _God_ ,' Jared ran his thumb over Jensen's bottom lip and Jensen let out a needy moan. 'See, goddamn slut, that’s what you are, Ackles, and I'm gonna show you what happens to naughty little sluts in my classroom.’  

Jensen let out a little gasp as he was hauled back across the classroom, to his desk, and bent over the side.  The yelp wasn't pretend as his pants were dragged to the floor in one swift movement, leaving him exposed to Jared.

'No...n...no.'  He followed the script, he didn't really have all that much to say, Jared did most of the talking in this one, which was just fine by Jensen.  He wasn’t entirely sure that he would have been able to form full sentences right then.  

Jensen felt a large, hot hand wrap around his hard cock, 'Really, Mr Ackles?  Doesn't feel like no to me.'  The hand moved up and down his shaft slowly and he groaned again at the friction, ‘Feels very much like yes to me.'  Jensen tried to control his breathing so he didn't come again until he was meant to but it was pretty difficult with Jared being so close and large all around him and his hand was working just right on his cock.

'CUT!!' 

Jensen immediately felt his pants being pulled up over his hard on, biting down the whimper at the loss of Jared’s hand, and was turned around to face Jared.  'That was great, Jen, come on we should get something to eat while they move the cameras around for the next bit.'  Jared grabbed his hand, his large paw enveloping Jensen's smaller hand.  Ironically, given the riskiness of this whole situation, Jensen had never felt more safe in his life.

 

****

Jared talked a mile a minute, telling Jensen all about his home, his family, his friends, it was a little overwhelming in the best possible way.  The man was so full of life, it make Jensen feel all warm inside just to be near him.  Jensen found himself just nodding along and enjoying the sound of Jared's voice; he, himself, didn't have any friends in LA and his phone line had been cut a couple of months ago, when he couldn’t pay the bill, so it was nice to have someone talk to him for a change.

'And then Chad walked out right into the girl’s sister whom he was actually freaking dating.  His face was probably the funniest thing I’ve ever seen.'  Jensen barked out such a loud laugh that half the cafeteria turned to look at them; Jensen quickly ducked his head down to look at his barely touched plate of food.  When he dared to look up again, Jared was beaming at him, and not looking at him as if he was a socially inept freak like Jensen had thought he would be. 'So what about you Jensen, why are you here?'

And what about Jensen?  There was nothing to tell really; he was the definition of boring compared to someone like Jared.  'Uh, I came out here about a year ago, with my…my boyfriend,' he glanced up quickly to gauge the man's reaction; Jared might have been straight for all Jensen knew, but Jared couldn't have too many prejudices if he worked in gay porn, right?  Jared's expression didn't change from curiously interested so Jensen continued, 'But he kind of left and left me with a leased apartment that I can't really afford to pay for so...uh...here I am.'  He finished lamely.  Jensen didn't have any friends in LA to speak of, the only person he knew was Charlie and he'd gone, and all his money had quickly dripped away in the mountain of bills he had to pay every month.  

Jensen’s parents had pretty much disowned him when he had told them that he was moving to LA with his _boy_ friend, Charlie, instead of his _girl_ friend, Charlie, and Jensen was too embarrassed to ask his best friends Chris and Steve for money after they'd warned him about what a douchebag Charlie was and he hadn’t listened.  'Well that sucks, Jen, I'm really sorry.'  Jared looked thoughtfully at him for a long moment, long enough to make Jensen shift uncomfortably in the chair, 'I really don't like the fact you're here because you _have_ to be though.'

'Aren't you?' Jensen blurted out before he could stop himself; Jensen thought everyone in the porn industry was either desperate or a little weird. Then again, Jared didn't really strike him as either.

Jared threw his head back and laughed, but not unkindly, 'Hell no, I love my job.  Always have.'  He counted off on his fingers to a bemused Jensen, 'I like sex, I like money, I like hot guys, and I like the cameras.'  Jensen didn't really know what to say to that, 'And when you work with the right person, Jen, it can be pretty awesome.'  He winked at Jensen and Jensen felt a shiver run down his spine.   _God_ , he needed to stop this right now, he could not have a crush on the gorgeous man in front of him; Jared could have any man or woman in the room on their knees in an instant, Jensen was sure of it.  Hell, even Jensen wanted to get down on his knees for the guy. 

Jared turned serious then. 'Right, so we've got the rest of the scene to do; Julie said you were prepped earlier, you still good to go?'  Jensen bit his lip at the memory and nodded, he really didn't want to talk about _that_ humiliating experience, 'Good, I'll make sure on set anyway but it's good to know you should be okay.  I'm gonna stay away from your prostate on the first bit so it's easier for you not be orgasm, alright, but don't worry if you do, we can always reshoot,' he winked again, 'Plus, I'd totally take it as a personal compliment.'  

That wink was going to be the death of Jensen, he was sure.  Jared had better not do that on set or Jensen was gonna cream his pants, again.  'Then we’ve got the money shot with me coming all over your back, you okay with that?'  Jensen nodded, beet red now, how could Jared be so calm about all this?  'Jen, seriously, just forget about the cameras, forget about everything else, and just focus on me and we'll be fine.'  Jared took Jensen's hand in his again, and Jensen tried to ignore just how perfectly they fit together, and led him back to the set. 

****

Jensen was once again bent over the desk with Jared behind him, 'Anyone ever had this hole, Jensen?  Anyone ever had you writhing on their cock before?’  Jared whispered as he lightly traced his index finger over Jensen's hole. 

‘N...no.'  Jensen gasped out as Jared slid the pad of his finger into the tight passage.

‘Hmmm, I think I believe you, Jensen, this ass is way too tight to have had anything up it before.'  He punctuated the last word by shoving his whole finger up into Jensen's ass.  Jensen pretended to grasp and claw at the desk, as if it really had been a dry penetration, when really the finger had slipped easily into his lubed ass.  

'Please, I don't...no...I...' Jensen stuttered.

'I don't believe _that_ , though, Jensen. Your hole's just sucking my finger in there, nice and tight, like it doesn't wanna let it go.  No way is that a no, Sweetheart.'  He shivered as second finger slid in to join the first and even with the lubing earlier, Jensen felt the burn of the second finger a little.  Although, it wasn't as unpleasant as he had expected it to be and he was pretty sure that it was because he knew that those fingers belonged to Jared.  'See look at that, you’re just clinging to my fingers there,' Jared crooned as he pumped two fingers in and out of Jensen's ass.  

Jensen had thought that this whole process would be humiliating but he just did what Jared had told him to do; he closed his eyes and just focused on the man behind him and his voice.  Three fingers and a thumb and Jensen knew he was ready, knew what was coming next. 

He hadn't seen Jared's cock but from the size of the man, he was pretty sure it was going to be huge.  

Jensen wasn't a virgin but he'd only had one boyfriend, who had turned out to be a total jerk, so he didn't have an awful lot of experience in this department.  Judging by the way, Jared was working him open though, it seemed like Jared did.  A strange stab of jealousy hit Jensen, even though it was utterly ridiculous, of course, Jared had experience, he was a freaking god.

Jensen sucked in a harsh breath when he felt something much bigger than Jared's fingers push up against his ass.  Jared pushed forwards in one firm thrust, just like the script had called for, and stayed close to whisper dirtily in Jensen's ear as he held Jensen's hips still in an iron grip.  The pause wasn't in the script, the teacher was meant to pound his student's ass, hard and fast, but Jared didn't.  

Jared just waited and filled in his own lines, lines that certainly weren't in the script, but easily could have been.  Hot, filthy words that nearly had Jensen coming all over the desk again. 

Jared was huge, much bigger than Charlie, and Jensen was sure Jared was giving him the time to adjust to his large size.  'There you are, Pretty boy, see that, see how your hole just opened up for my cock, knows who it belongs to even if you don't just yet.  But don't worry, by the time I'm finished with you, you and your hole will know exactly who they belong to.'

Finally, Jared pulled out and slammed back in, sending Jensen a couple of inches across the desk with a shocked 'Ah!'  Jared set up a furious pace, as scripted, and avoided Jensen's prostate as much as possible as Jensen trod the line of his orgasm, desperately trying to hold it back when all he could feel was Jared, all around him and in him, it was too damn perfect.

Jensen felt his orgasm pooling in his belly, knew he wouldn't be able to stop it, and was surprised by Jared leaning in and murmuring, 'Come, baby boy,'  and slapping his ass hard with the ruler again.  Jensen came all over the desk, a loud 'Jared' on his lips.  It probably should have been 'Sir' but Jensen was well past caring right then.  He had almost forgotten that none of it was real, as Jared continued to pound into his pliant body, before pulling out and streaking lines of come all over Jensen’s back. 

'That's what happens to naughty boys, Jensen.'  Jensen heard Jared tucking himself back into his pants as he lay boneless on the desk, 'I'll expect you here at 4pm tomorrow for your detention for the vandalism of that desk.'  He made to leave the room but stopped just before he turned the door handle, 'Don't wear underwear.' 

Then he was gone and Jensen was left alone, his pants round his ankles, his hole twitching open and closed and come quickly cooling on his back.  Surprisingly, he didn’t feel dirty or sordid, he felt marked, marked by Jared and it felt amazing.

'CUT!!'

The loud cry brought Jensen back to reality, reminding him that it wasn't just him and Jared in the room, that there were at least a hundred other people there.  And right then, they could all see his bare, come-covered ass.  Mortified, he struggled to stand, his knees still weak from the hardest orgasm of his life.

'It's alright, I gotcha.'  Jensen felt large hands lift him up off the desk and pull his pants up for him again.  'Come on, you can come back to my trailer to clean up.'  Jensen stumbled, blindly following along, as Jared held most of his weight for him.  When they made it back to Jared's trailer, the thing was huge just like the man himself, Jensen felt awkward again. Jared shouldn't really have to be doing this, right?  Jensen should just be walking home, not bugging the other stars.  

Jensen turned to make his way back to the studio to pick up his pay-check and go home when a large hand grabbed his arm.  'Hey, hey, it's okay.  Get yourself in the shower, don't worry, no one comes in my trailer except me.'

'I don't think...'

‘Really, Jen, you'll feel better once you've had a shower, you want me to go get your clothes from the Dressing Room?'  Jensen nodded dumbly, it would probably be easier for him anyway if Jared wasn't in the trailer whilst he was showering.  Jensen was a little afraid he might just throw caution to the wind once he got under the hot spray and invite Jared in with him. ‘Cause if Jared was this hot dressed, God only knew how hot he would be naked and wet. And Jensen just didn't think his body could handle that image today.  Nor his heart, a small voice said in his head, because, when he left, he would probably never see Jared again. It was surprising how much that thought hurt.  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two.

** Chapter Two. **

Jensen did feel marginally more human after the shower and back in his own clothes. He was waiting to collect his pay-check from Mark, thinking about what Jared had told him when he left his trailer.

_ 'It was great working with you Jen. Here's my number, call me if you ever need anything. Anything Jensen.'  _

Jensen placed his hand softly on his cheek where Jared had kissed him goodbye; he swore he could still feel the man's lips on his skin.  He wished he'd been able to kiss the man for real, but the scene hadn't called for it and, even if Jensen was _sure_ he'd never see Jared again, he didn't have the guts to kiss Jared himself.

Jensen was pulled out of his daydream of large hands, a large body, a large... by Mark walking into the office and closing the door.  'Good job today, Jensen.  Knew you'd do great, you're a natural.'  Jensen didn't really like the sound of that, hell, he hadn't actually done anything in the scene except get fucked; Jared had done all the acting and moving around. The man pulled out an envelope and passed it to him; Jensen instantly felt lighter having the cheque in his hands, at least he could pay that month's rent.  

Jensen walked to the door but before he could reach the handle, he was pulled back by the wrist and pushed against the wall.  Jensen let out a sharp hiss when his back and trapped wrist collided with the wall.

'What...?'

'I know you're new to the industry, Sweetheart, but you gotta know how these things work.  I got you this job, I got you this pay-check and I deserve a little something in return, don't you think?  Something to show your...appreciation.'  The man leered at him and Jensen shrank back as far as the hard wall allowed him to.

'I don't...' 

Jensen really hoped that Mark wasn't implying what he thought he was implying but, from the sleazy look on the man's face, Jensen thought he was probably right in his assumption.

'Just get on your knees, I'll show you what to do.'  Mark accentuated the point by pushing hard enough on Jensen's shoulders that he's knees buckled.  It had been a long, exhausting day for Jensen and Mark was bigger and stronger than him; Jensen was easily overpowered to the floor.  His face was then right in front of the man's crotch.  

Jensen's breathing picked up, his heartbeat hammering in his chest. He opened his mouth, to shout out for help, but got a sweaty palm over it before he managed to get out even a syllable.

'Shut up, bitch, or I won't be nice.'  Jensen wanted to laugh, _nice,_ Jesus Christ.  
Mark removed his hand from Jensen’s mouth and unzipped his fly to pull out his cock.  He fisted it a couple of times and held it out to Jensen's face, 'Open up.'

Jensen shook his head frantically from side to side; there was no way he was putting that in his mouth.  The backhand across his face smashed his head into the wall.  He saw stars in front of his eyes as his head was pulled back forward, into the man's crotch, by his hair. Jensen whimpered, as he tried to get free, but the grip on his hair was too tight and he was starting to feel a little dizzy.

'WHAT THE FUCK?!'  Jensen was unceremoniously dropped back to the floor and his head hit the wall again, hard.  He blacked out for a moment, only to find when he opened his eyes that Mark was pressed up, face first, against the wall with his arm wrenched up behind his back.  Jared's face looked positively murderous as he held the man's arm high up his back, 'Touch him again, Mark, and I'll break every bone in your damn body, you got that?'  Mark nodded and whimpered a little as Jared pressed his arm a little higher up his back.

Jensen blinked, several times, trying to clear his vision and he must have passed out again because the next thing he knew, Jared was bending down next to him and picking him up into his arms.  He felt himself carried and laid down on something soft, Jared whispering that he was going to be okay, before he fell into oblivion.

****

Jensen woke up with a blinding headache and his stomach rebelled, rather violently, as he attempted to sit up.  There was something heavy across his chest that pushed him back down, and in spite of the fact that he didn't know what that heavy something was, he was glad when it stopped him vomiting all over himself.

'Stay down, Jen.  I think you've got a concussion.  You can stay here for a couple more hours then go home, okay.'   _Jared_?  That was Jared, he was sure of it.  He squinted open one eye, and saw the handsome porn star looking down at him with concerned eyes and a kind smile.

'What happened?'  Jensen asked, trying to piece together the day but all he could remember was the scene with Jared, he didn't think even a _major_ brain injury would ever make him forget that.  Secretly, Jensen was pretty pleased about that, if that was all he got from Jared, then he'd have to make that memory last the rest of his life.

'Mark happened.'  Jared spat back, with barely restrained fury.  'He's an ass, he doesn't work for the company, he's just a free-lance guy who manages some of the stars contracted to the studio.'  

Oh, and there it was, the memory of Mark pushing him up against the wall and asking him to...to…Jensen flushed with embarrassment.   _God,_ what must he have looked like when Jared came in?  He wondered, briefly, if Jared thought that was the way that he had gotten the part because it really hadn't been.  Although, Mark _had_ told him that it was because of his lips so maybe that wasn't really any better. 

'Hey, no.  Don't be embarrassed, Jensen.  The guy's a perv, he always has been, it’s not the first time he's tried something like this and I'm sure it won't be the last.  Listen to me, Jen, anyone who says you need to give them _anything_ besides commission for their services is talking bullshit.  You don't owe anyone anything besides their pay - in cash.' 

Jensen nodded but instantly regretted the action when his nausea rose up again. Jared must have noticed Jensen looking a little green and just started talking again, like he had at lunch, about everything and anything and Jensen fell back to sleep to the deep sound of his voice.

****

Jensen had woken up two hours later, feeling slightly better, and had hastily existed Jared's trailer despite the older man's protests that he should wait a little longer to make sure the concussion was completely gone.  But he had taken up enough of Jared's time already and he had really just wanted to get home.

Jensen paid his landlord for the month, and had just enough money to buy food in for the week.  He had known that this wasn't going to be a one-time thing but the thought of working with anyone who wasn't Jared made the nerves rise in him again.  Jensen couldn't imagine anyone else being as nice as Jared had been, and he really didn't want to see anyone like Mark again.

****

Two days later, Jensen sat on the couch, the studio’s number in one hand and Jared’s number in the other.  He desperately wanted to call Jared, maybe ask him to set him up with another scene, surely Jared wouldn't put Jensen with a bad 'top'?  And he really kind of wanted to ask if he could do another scene with Jared.  Jared _had_ said he liked working with Jensen and he had looked after him, but Jensen wasn't stupid enough to think that Jared wasn't just being nice to the new kid.  Why on earth would someone as good as Jared want to work with someone as inexperienced as Jensen?  

Mind made up, he rang the studio's number.  'Good morning, Padaporn Studios, how can I help you?'  A cheerful voice answered, almost immediately.

'Uh...hi, this is Jensen, Jensen Ackles, I was just wondering...'

'Oh, Mark's boy?' The woman interrupted before he even finished.  He bristled at being called anyone's boy, let alone _Mark's_.  He wondered what the man had been saying about him, God he hoped that no one had heard about the incident in the man's office, that would be humiliating if he went back.  It was strange because he hadn’t accepted Mark as his manager and he certainly didn't _want_ Mark as his manager.  But he didn't have any other contacts in the porn industry and he really, _really_ needed to do a few more shoots till he found a more regular, less _naked_ , job. 

Wait, he did know someone, so ignoring his nerves and doubts, he asked.  'Uh, no.  Is…um Jared there?'  He didn't even know the guy's second name, he sounded like an idiot, he just hoped that the girl on the phone knew who he was talking about.  Jensen wondered how many Jared's there could be in the porn industry, it wasn't that common a name right?

'Oh no, Sweetie, Jared's not here right now and he doesn't work with people twice, sorry.'  Oh, Jensen looked at the number in his other hand before balling it up, regrettably and throwing it in the bin.  He wondered whether it was even the man's real number of not.  Probably not.  'But I can get Mark for you, he's right next door?'

Oh to hell with it, it wasn't like Jensen had a lot of other options.  'Uh, okay.'

'Jensen.  Good to hear from you.  I've got a shoot that's perfect for you, this week, you up for it?'  The man was talking to him as if the incident in the office had never happened and Jensen was more than happy to move right on passed it too.

'Sure, where is it?'  He was quite proud of how confident he sounded when his insides felt like they had turned to ice. 

'Don't worry; give me your address and I’ll come pick you up.'  Jensen rattled off his address, silencing his doubts that he really should know himself where the shoot was going to be.

****

Three days later, he was sat on the curb outside his apartment; he wasn’t keen on telling Mark his flat number.  Hell, he wasn't all that happy about Mark knowing the area he lived in either so he certainly wasn't telling him the exact number. 

A black Ferrari, with tinted windows, pulled up; Jensen was kind of impressed, he'd never been in a sports car before.  Yeah, his tastes tended more towards classic cars but he couldn't deny that it was a nice car.  The passenger window rolled down, 'Hey Jensen, in you get.'

Jensen reluctantly climbed into the passenger seat of the car, huddling himself as close to the door as possible, without looking too obvious.  He couldn't really get all that far, though, and his skin crawled when the man dropped a hand onto his knee.  It was such a proprietary move that Jensen was pretty tempted to just open the door and get out again but then he caught a glimpse of his apartment, through the window, and thought of the last five bucks in his pocket and settled back down into the seat.  It was just a hand, right?

'So, I've got you a shoot with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, the man's a master, very hard to get to work with, you’re real lucky.' _Would've been luckier if I'd been working with Jared_ , he thought petulantly.  'The scene's a little more hard-core than the last one, but my director will guide you through it, you just need to do what you're told and it'll all be fine.'  Jensen nodded, not really wanting to think about what someone like Mark would describe as hard-core. Jensen supposed he'd find out when he got there.

They pulled up to a small, non-descript building, nothing like the big high-rise from before, that had looked a little more like a building of offices than a porn company.  This looked a lot less low key and, in Jensen's opinion, a hell of a lot seedier too.  He jumped out of the car as soon as Mark's hand left his leg, not giving that hand any time to find any other part of his body.  

Jensen was herded over to the studio and it was a similar set up as before; the make-up artist was the same woman, as cold and unfeeling as she had been last time, and the director was the same, as brusque and hard-eyed as before, too.  Jensen recognised a lot of the crew and realised that they must have been employed by Mark rather than the Padaporn.  Jensen didn't really like the idea that all of these people worked for Mark. 

‘Jensen, this is Jeff.'  Mark led Jensen over to a tall man in his early forties, a hand low on Jensen's back.  The man was good looking; he had a salt and pepper beard and that rugged look that so few managed to pull off.   Jensen smiled at him and went to put out his hand to shake but withdrew it quickly at the leer the man sent his way.

'Hell, you weren't kidding, Mark, this kid looks like a damn choir.  Jesus, is he even 18 yet?' Jensen blushed red hot. _'Christ_.'  The older man moaned. 

'Yeah, of course he's 18, Jeff.'  Mark laughed and it was such a cruel sound that it made Jensen cringe away.

'You say that like you've never brought me underage boys before, Mark.'  Jeff said, with much less disgust than Jensen would have expected; on the contrary, the man seemed to think it was funny that Mark was getting underage kids into porn.  Jensen took a step away from both of them, suddenly feeling dirty in their presence.

'Whatever, Jeff.  Not my fault if their IDs are fake and, hey, it's only happened a couple of times,' He smirked.  'Not like you were complaining anyway.'

'Too fucking right.'  Jeff laughed and it had the same cruel edge that Mark's had.  Jensen took another subtle step back, seriously considering how he would get home if he left right then, with no money, no ride and no idea where he was.  'So, your Mark's new boy then?  Jensen was it?'

'Well actually...'  Jensen was just about to point out to Jeff, and hopefully to Mark as well, that he wasn't Mark's boy and that he would _never_ be Mark's boy when the director walked up. 

'Right, get your ass into make-up, boy, we start in an hour.'  The director walked off, briskly, leaving Jensen to be pushed into the make-up room.

****

Jensen knelt on the hard concrete floor, dressed in nothing back a pair of tight leather shorts, with his hands cuffed behind his back and a gag in his mouth.  A little more hard-core?  A _little_?  This felt pretty damn hard-core to Jensen, and he really didn't think he was ready to go this far on only his second shoot.

Jensen didn't even hear Jeff walk onto the set but he did feel the sharp bite of whip across his back, which slammed him forwards onto the ground, scrapping the skin of his chest.  He couldn't get back up from that position, not with his hands behind his back, and Jeff dragged him back onto his knees.  The second lash had him screaming into the gag in his mouth, it hurt so much, he felt like his back was on fire.  He certainly hadn't signed up for this.

'Quiet, bitch, unless you want me to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.'  Jensen hadn't been given a copy of the script, Mark had told him that he didn't have any lines anyway, and that Jeff would just move him to where he had needed to be.  Jensen had tried protesting but the other man had just waved him off with a patronising tap on the arm, telling him, once again, that he just had to do what he was told if he wanted to get paid.  And that was what it all came down to, again and again, Jensen had to do what he was told if he wanted to get paid and not end up on the streets.

Jensen whimpered but managed to bite back the screams on the next five lashes.  But on the six, the lash reached over his shoulder and hit some of the scrapes on his chest and he yelled into the gag.  'Fucking slut, what did I just say?  Obviously you need reminding who's in charge here.'  The gag was ripped roughly from his mouth, spit going everywhere, but Jensen couldn’t wipe it away with his hands cuffed behind him.  

Jensen looked up to saw Jeff standing in front of him, huge and looming. Jensen felt very small right then, vulnerable and helpless.  Wasn't he supposed to have a safeword or something?  He hadn't thought about it before because there had been no occasion when he had wanted to stop the scene with Jared but he was pretty damn sure he wanted to stop this scene right the fuck now. 

The scene was strangely reminiscent of the scene in Mark's office, the other week, and Jensen had the sinking feeling that Mark knew that and that maybe this was some sort of messed-up pay back for Jensen not giving him a blowjob.  'Eyes on the floor, bitch. You bite me and you'll regret it.'  The voice was so cruel and menacing, and didn't sound even a little bit like the man was acting, that Jensen cringed away.  

But to no avail; a second later, Jensen gagged as Jeff shoved his cock all the way down Jensen’s throat.  He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.  The man pistoned into his mouth again and again, raping it so raw that Jensen thought that he wouldn't be able to speak without a rasp for days.  Finally, just as Jensen’s vision was blackening at the edges, the man pulled out and Jensen coughed violently, fighting the urge to vomit, and would have fallen to the floor again had Jeff not been holding him up.  The first splash of come on his face was a shock, hitting him on the cheek.  He, instinctively, closed his eyes and felt the rest of Jeff's come hit his face.

'So pretty, little whore.  You never look so good when you're not covered in come.'  Jeff pulled Jensen to his feet, all but dragging him over to the bed at the side of the set, and pushing him face down.  Without his hands to brace himself, his face hit the pillows and he had to turn it to the side to be able to breathe.  The position was painful and he felt very exposed when Jeff tore off his pants and hitched his hips up on the bed so that he was on his knees. 

Jensen wasn't hard, he hadn't been for the whole shoot so Jeff reached round and started jacking him off.  It was nothing like Jared, it was hard and clinical, and Jensen tried to back away; but despite his protests and the pain in his body, he hardened in Jeff's hand.  He yelped when he felt something snap around him. 

'Bitches don't get to come.'  Jeff whispered, and even to Jensen that seemed a little too quiet to have been for the cameras.  It seemed like it had just been for him, and that...that just couldn't be good.

Jensen felt something large at his entrance, definitely not Jeff's finger, and despite having been stretched earlier, he was sure it wasn’t going to be enough.  He was inexperienced and it had been well over an hour ago since the make-up artist had quickly stretched him half-assedly; he was starting to get the feeling that that was the way Mark's people functioned.

'No! No!'  He shouted in his raspy voice.  And this time he meant it, he wasn't playing the shy, little virgin student he had been with Jared, he wasn't acting.  He wanted Jeff off him, and he wanted him off him now. 'NO!'

'And bitches, certainly, don't get to say no.'  Jeff whispered, again just for him, as he blanketed Jensen's back and thrust in.  Jensen howled at the intrusion, not enough prep and not enough lube to ease the way, he was pretty sure he felt something tear inside him.  Jeff set a punishing pace that tore and ripped at him in ways he couldn't even imagine.  He felt the tears seeping out of his eyes and onto the pillow, his breath hitching as Jeff pounded into him; it felt easier now, probably had some blood to ease the way, Jensen thought bitterly.

Jensen yelped when Jeff pulled out of him, quickly, scraping at this raw ass but was surprised when he didn't feel the come-shot over his ass.  He heard the smack of skin against skin followed by a loud grunt of pain and Jensen tried to look over his shoulder.  It didn't work, he couldn't get his head round enough to see anything, but he could hear movement and shouting in the studio. 

'You two are done, you hear me, you'll never work in porn again.'  Someone yelled.

'You think I’m scared of you, Padalecki?’

'Yeah I do.  And if you’re not Jeff, then you’re even more stupid than I thought.'

That was...was that _Jared_?  Padalecki?  Why did that name sound familiar?  
Jensen felt the bed dip next to him, and he tensed up, hoping that it wasn't Mark or Jeff, come back to finish the job. 

He felt a hand, low on his back, and he didn't know how, but he _knew_ it was Jared.  'It's all right, Jensen.'  Jensen felt the cuffs unlocked and pulled off his wrists and Jared took his hands in his own, massaging the reddened skin gently.  'It's alright now.  Just gonna get this off as well, okay.'  Jensen felt gentle hands on his cock and he shied away for a second, he really didn't want Jared to see that he was hard, not from this, not when he hadn't wanted it.

'No...no…I didn't...don't...'

'Shhh. It's okay.'  Jared unclipped the latch and Jensen came all over the bed, tears of humiliation, and pain, flooding his eyes then.  'No, Jen, it's alright, would happen to anyone.'

Jared pulled a pair of sweats up Jensen's legs, apologising as Jensen hissed when they came into contact with his sore ass.  They weren't his, they were much too big; they must have been Jared's.  The thought made him feel a little better and he felt warm and safe when Jared pulled a huge hoody over his head as well.  Settling it down and patting Jensen lightly over his heart.  'Let's get you home.'    
  



	3. Chapter Three.

** Chapter Three. **

Jared led him out, passed all the shocked crew, and an angry looking Jeff and a slightly scared looking Mark.  Jensen decided he liked that look on Mark best. 

'Right do you wanna spread out on your front on the back seat, might be a little more comfortable for you?' 

Jensen gasped as he saw at the black '67 Chevy Impala; it was, by far, the coolest car Jensen had ever seen, let alone ridden in.  He momentarily forgot his pain and embarrassment and ran his hand reverently over the car's roof.  Jensen heard Jared chuckle behind him and he smiled sheepishly, quickly removing his hand, 'She's a real beauty, isn't she?  You like classic cars Jensen?'

'Yeah, but...but I've never seen anything like this.'  He said, the awe still in his voice at the thought that he was going to be sitting in there, or lying, as the case may be. 

'Don't worry, you'll get used to her.'  Jensen didn't get how he'd get used to such a beautiful car in the half an hour it would take to get to his apartment, but he let it go, and climbed into the back, gingerly lying down on his stomach.  

Jensen must have dozed off because, when he opened his eyes, the car had stopped and they were obviously back at his place.  Except when he sat up, _ouch_ , they weren’t at his flat, they were at....well it looked like some sort of hotel.  An uneasy feeling crept into Jensen's stomach; why would Jared bring him to a hotel?  The older man wasn't in the front seat anymore and so Jensen manoeuvred himself slowly, and somewhat painfully, out of the car.  Where the hell was he?

'Jen, you're awake.  Come on in.' Jared reached out to take his arm, but Jensen took a step back, suddenly wary of the larger man.  He'd had one hell of a day and he and Lady Luck seemed to be constantly at odds lately so he wouldn't put it passed her to screw him over once again. 

'Where are we?'

'Oh.  Sorry.  This is my house.  I didn't know where you lived and I didn't want to wake you.' Jared frowned.  'That's alright isn't it?  I thought you probably wouldn't have the stuff you’d need to take care of yourself at yours anyway.  We can grab it and head back over to yours if that would make you more comfortable.'

Caught in the shock that this was _Jared's_ house, Jesus he must have been really, _really_ good at his job; Jensen blurted out the thing that came to his mind, 'Why?'

'Why?' Jared asked, looking a little confused. 

'Why are you doing all this for me?'  Jensen clarified still unable to take his eyes off the stunning mansion in front of him.  At least until he felt a hand on his elbow. 

'Because you need someone to.'  Great, now he was a charity case.  'And because I want to.' Jensen looked up at Jared then and was surprised by the sincerity he saw in the man’s eyes.

'But why?'  He asked again quietly, no one Jensen had ever met had helped him out like Jared had, except for Chris and Steve but they were his best friends and he had known them all his life.

'Because I like you, Jensen.'  Jared ran a hand through his mane of brown hair, 'And this is _absolutely_ the worst time to be telling you this, after today, but I guess needs must.  I like you a lot, Jensen, and I'd really like to get to know you better, if you'll let me.'  Jensen frowned, maybe he’d passed out on the bed at the studio and this was all some pain induced dream or maybe he'd died and gone to Heaven because that had sounded an awful lot like Jared was asking him out, and there was just no way that was what was happening.

'You like me?' He asked dumbly, smacking himself mentally on the forehead, _idiot_.

Jared grinned, clearly before he could stop himself. 'Yes Jensen, I like you.'

'Why?'  He asked again, he seemed to be asking Jared that a lot, maybe he had some sort of brain damage or something.

Jared laughed, but it was full of warmth, and Jensen smiled slightly at the sound; it was pretty much the best sound Jensen had ever heard.  'You know, you're the first person to ever ask me that when I told them I liked them.'

Jensen's smile slipped off his face, he must look like such a desperate loser to Jared; he was just waiting for the taller man to hustle him back into the car and all but throw him onto the curb outside his apartment. 

'Oh...I....'  Jensen ducked his head down to hide his blush, _damnit_ , but Jared caught his face gently with one large hand and brought it up to his own.  The kind smile was still there and Jensen couldn’t see any pity or disdain in the man's eyes, only compassion. 

'I think it's cute, Jen. The reason I like you is that I think you’re sweet, you're funny when you actually let yourself talk and you’re as hot as hell.  I'm sure there are a million more reasons for me to like you but since we only just met, I'm gonna have to wait for our dates to figure out the rest of them.'  He winked and brushed his thumb softly over Jensen's cheek.  'Really that blush is gonna be the death of me.'  And it didn't sound dirty the way Jared said it, it sounded loving, and Jensen liked it, for once appreciating his blushes rather than cursing them.

'Right, let’s get inside and you into a hot bath.'  Jensen wondered, briefly, as he followed Jared into the mansion whether Jared intended to join him; the thought scared him, but he still kind of hoped the other man would.

****

Jared didn't join him in the bathroom and Jensen tried to hide his disappointment but from the smirk on Jared's face when he closed the door, he figured he hadn't hidden it all that well.  But laying there, floating in the hot water of Jared’s huge tub, which could _easily_ fit two people, he couldn't bring himself to care.

An hour later and Jensen heard an amused voice through the door, 'You okay in there, Jensen, or do I need to send in the coastguard?'  Jensen chuckled and finally climbed out of the bath. His body still hurt but instead of screaming at him the pain had dulled to a low ache.  Jensen grabbed a towel from the rail and dried himself off, before redressing in Jared's sweats; he didn't have anything else, okay.  That was the only reason he was wearing Jared’s clothes, _really_.

Jensen opened the door to see Jared sitting on his huge bed, clearly waiting for Jensen to come out.  Jared stood up and smiled when he saw Jensen come out, his hair still damp from the bath, 'Feeling a little better?'

'Yeah, thanks, that bath is epic.'  Jensen said, feeling much more relaxed and at ease than he had in days.  

Jared chuckled, 'Well, I'm a pretty big guy and I happen to think that whilst a bath is always pretty awesome, a bath with someone else is always so much better.'  He winked again at Jensen, and Jensen felt his knees go a little weak in such a way that had nothing to do with the shoot or the hot bath and had everything to do with the tall man in front of him.  'Right, something to eat then.'  He grabbed Jensen's hand and pulled him towards the door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  Then was a plate of sandwiches on the counter and Jared put three on Jensen's plate and three on his own and led them over to the couch to sit down. 

It was kind of painful on Jensen's sensitive ass, but he was too exhausted to stand up all night and there was no way he was going to be able to eat lying on his stomach so he gritted his teeth and tried to relax into the sofa, at least the cushions were soft.  'I'll get you some ointment to put on that when we've eaten, might take away a little of the burn.'  Jared said.  He still hadn't let go off Jensen's hand, so Jensen was forced to eat a little clumsily with his left hand; he found himself not really minding at all and just enjoying the heat of Jared's large hand.

'So…how'd you afford a place like this?'  Jensen grimaced, clearly Jeff had broke his social filter as well as his ass earlier.

'I'm good at my job.' Jared said, a slight smile on his face.

'Yeah I already know that.'  Jensen blushed at the grin Jared sent his way as he realised how that had sounded.  Screw it, Jensen kind of had meant that actually, he just hadn’t meant to say it.  'But, this place, it can't just be from working at Padaporn.'

'I don't just work at Padaporn, I own it.' Jensen choked on a bite of his sandwich.

'You _own_ it?'

'Yep, for the past couple of years or so. And, it does pretty well if I do say so myself.'

'But then why...' why did Jared still do porn if he owned the freaking company and clearly had more money than god?

'I told you, I do it because I enjoy it; I got into the industry when I was 22 for all the reasons I told you earlier.  And then I set up my company with my earnings a couple of years ago; I was very popular when I first came out and made a killing from my first few releases.  Got the 'Best Top' award three years in a tow at the AVN Awards.'  Jared beamed as if Jensen was supposed to know what that was, he assumed that that was good and smiled back. 'It's basically the Porn Oscars.'

'Wow, that's pretty amazing, Jared.'  Jensen finished the last bite of his sandwich and Jared patted him on the knee and disappeared out of the room.  

He came back with a small tub and handed it to Jensen, 'I can help you with this or you can do it yourself, there's a downstairs bathroom through there.'  In an uncharacteristic moment of boldness, Jensen handed the tub back to Jared, hoping that that would get the message across and that he wouldn't have to say anything.  Jared nodded towards the couch and Jensen lay back down on his stomach.  He blushed into the pillow when Jared pulled down the sweats, just enough to uncover his ass.

'So why did you call Mark after what happened the other day?'  Jared asked as began to spread the ointment over this sore hole.  Jensen hissed and squirmed a little at the contact, it hurt like a bitch, it felt like Jeff had torn him apart.  Jared's other hand stroked soothingly over his lower back and he settled back onto the cushions, breathing deeply as Jared went back to work.

'I, uh, needed the money, and I didn't know anyone else.’

'You knew me.'

'I know, but I thought you were just being nice...and then the girl on the phone said you didn’t work with people twice and then she said you weren't there and then...'  He babbled out. 

'I would have made an exception for you, Jensen, that's why I gave you my number, I hoped you'd call. To tell you the truth, I may or may not have 'displaced' another top in that shoot after I saw a picture of you.'  Something pooled hot in Jensen's belly at the thought of Jared using his authority at his company to get a shoot with Jensen.  With _Jensen._

'Really?  That's a bit of an abuse of power don’t you think, Mr. Padalecki?'  He said cheekily.

Jared huffed out a laugh, slapping him lightly on the inner skin of his thigh, 'You're damn right it is; no point being the boss if I can't get a few perks, right?'  Jared finished and pulled Jensen's sweats back up and Jensen sat back down on the couch.  That felt a lot better actually; the ointment cooling the harsh burn that had been there earlier.  

They sat in silence for a moment before Jensen got up the courage to ask something that had been bothering him ever since Jared had rescued him, ‘Why were you there, Jared?  How did you know I was there?’

Jared took Jensen’s hand back in his and squeezed it lightly, ‘Well, I’d been keeping an ear out for you at the office; I wanted to make sure you weren’t getting in over your head; some of the tops aren’t all that considerate in the business.’  Understatement of the century.  ‘Then I heard one of the girls talking about Mark’s boy, and how he’d been set up on a shot with Jeffrey Dean Morgan.  I hoped it wasn’t you, but I had to make sure so I asked Sandy where the shoot was and came down to check.’  Jared finished, shaking his head, he didn’t need to say what had happened next, they had both been there at the studio, and, really, Jensen was ready to hear about it again yet.  ‘You shouldn't go back to Mark, I'm banning him from working at Padaporn, I don't care what the board says, I own the majority share and I don't want him working there.'

'But I _have_ to, Jared, I can't afford my rent if I don't do this.'  Jensen replied sadly, he really couldn't even imagine going back to the studio now.  He was pretty sure that the scene with Jeff was gonna haunt his nightmares for years to come. 

'Well, why don't you come live here with me then?'  Jared said, as easy as if he'd just asked if Jensen wanted a cup of coffee.

'W _hat?!'_  Jensen almost shouted, completely shocked by the offer. 

'You could come live with me then you won't have to pay any rent, you can get yourself a job you like rather than a job you feel you have to do so you don't end up homeless.'  Jensen shifted on the sofa, he really wanted to take Jared up on his offer; not only did it mean he would never have to do porn again but he would also live with Jared, see the man every single day.  But it was way too much to ask of someone he'd only really known for two days.

'I don't...'

'You won't owe me anything, I won’t expect anything from you, and, if you really want to, you can start paying me rent when you find yourself a job, although you really don't need to. I've got more money than I could spend in thee lifetimes, more rooms than I know how to fill and I'd kind of like the company, to be honest; this house is huge and it gets pretty lonely sometimes.'  Then he grinned, 'Plus, if you’re my boyfriend, I really don't want any other guys touching you anyway.  So _really,_ you'd be doing me a favour by moving in here.'

Jensen rolled his eyes; he knew that wasn't true in the slightest.

'Oh and I'll let you drive the Impala.'  Jared added, as if Jensen actually needed any more reasons to move in with the man, as though Jensen was getting a raw deal by moving into a huge mansion with the man of his dreams.

Will you still...?'  He couldn't help but ask if Jared would carry on filming porn; he didn't much like the idea of Jared with other bottoms either.  He'd seen some of the bottoms in porn, he had watched some videos in his life, and a few of them were pretty hot.  Jensen didn't like his odds competing with any of them. 

'God no, I'm done doing porn.'  Jensen looked at him questioningly, he'd just told Jensen how much he loved doing it.  Jared held his fingers up in front of Jensen, much in a similar way as he had at lunch a week ago, 'I've got money, I've got _the_ hottest guy, we're gonna have loads of awesomely hot sex,' _wink_ , 'And just because we're not in a studio, doesn’t mean there can't be cameras.'

Jensen raised an eyebrow at Jared, but he let himself be pulled back against Jared's large chest.  'I really kind of like the idea that you're just mine.'  Jared nuzzled the side of Jensen's cheek and Jensen couldn’t help but melt into the embrace. 

Maybe everything was going to be alright after all. 

****

Six months later.

Jensen walked into the house and threw his keys into the bowl by the door.  He stretched out the kinks in his back; it had been a long day.  Jensen had found a job at the local library and he kind of loved it actually; he'd always loved books, even as a little kid, and now he was getting to spend all day with them _and_ get paid for it.  His life was awesome.

'Jay!'  Jensen called out; his boyfriend usually greeted him when he got home since Jensen’s shift ran later than Jared's day at the office and Jared usually got home first.  There was no answer.  The Impala was in the garage, Jensen had seen it when he'd walked passed from the bus-stop, so the man had to be at home. 

Jensen climbed the stairs quickly.  He walked to his bedroom but Jared wasn’t in there so he checked all the other rooms, before coming to Jared's.  Jensen knocked quietly on the door; he hadn't been in Jared's bedroom since that first day and he felt a little nervous about going in there now.  He got no reply so he opened the door slowly and gasped when he saw the room covered in tea lights and there were rose petals all over the bed and on the floor. 

Jensen stepped into the room, closing the door quietly, his heart racing with nerves and excitement and desire.  He knew that Jared had been waiting for him to be ready after everything that had happened with Jeff and Mark but Jensen knew that he was; he was more than ready to share this was Jared. 'Jared?'

The door to the ensuite bathroom opened and Jensen saw Jared walk out, shirtless, in a pair of tight black pants.  Jensen felt himself hardening as Jared stalked confidently across the room to stand in front of him, looking down at him with those intense hazel eyes, full of heat and want.  Jensen felt his breathing quicken as Jared leaned down to plant a kiss on his jaw and then another on his neck, soft brushes against his skin, that had Jensen bending his head back to give Jared more room to work.  'On the bed, baby.'  

Jensen shook his head a little, to clear the haze of lust that was fogging his brain, and walked over to the bed, to sit down on the edge.  Jared walked up to him and stood in front of him; he placed gentle hands on Jensen's shoulders and pushed him backwards and up the bed.  Jared looked down at Jensen for a long moment, and Jensen fidgeted under his gaze, even after all those months, he couldn't get over the way Jared looked at him.  With so much hunger and desire, like Jensen was the only thing he could ever possibly want in the whole world; it was a heady feeling.  Jensen couldn't hide the hard-on in his pants from that position and blushed when Jared looked down at it.  'Excited, baby?'

Jensen turned his face away into the pillow as Jared climbed onto the bed on top of him. Jared held his weight on his arms so none of his body was touching Jensen, it was maddening, Jensen longed to pull Jared down to him but he knew he wasn't going to.  That clearly wasn’t what Jared wanted.  Jensen would just have to wait to see what Jared had in mind for him, whatever it was, he knew it would be amazing.  'Turn over Jensen.'

Immediately Jensen flipped onto his stomach, sighing when he felt Jared nuzzle at the back of his neck.  He felt Jared's squeeze his ass a moment before his pants were pulled down around his thighs, and groaned at the feeling of Jared's hardness against his bare skin.  Jensen whimpered when he felt Jared move away and get off the bed, he assumed the man had gone to get lube and condoms.

Jensen yelped when something hard came down on his ass and he looked over his shoulder and saw Jared, now standing by the side of the bed, a ruler in his hand.   _Oh God._ 'I thought, since you seemed to like this so much last time, I’d steal this from the set.'  Smack!  Jensen gasped.  Jared rained down the blows, some on his ass and some on the back of his thighs until Jensen was a moaning, writhing mess on the bed, so close to coming he could almost taste it. 

Then Jared was gone. 

Jensen let out a needy whine, all but humping the mattress to get some relief.  
He felt Jared's large hands cup his hips and hold him still, 'Nuh-uh, Jen, trust me you're gonna love this.'  Jensen didn't much care what Jared did next as long as he did something, preferably something involving Jared's very large cock and Jensen's ass.  He let out a surprised breath when he felt something warm and wet at his hole, most definitely not a finger.   _Jesus Christ!_  Was that Jared's tongue? 

'Ah!' Jared stabbed his tongue up into Jensen’s ass, fucking into him, until Jensen couldn't help himself, humping back onto Jared's face.

'You like that, Jen, you like my tongue in your tight little ass?'  Jared asked, and Jensen could hear the amusement in his voice.  As if Jared needed to ask if Jensen liked it with the noises that Jensen was making.  One sharp stab and Jared pinching his red ass at the same instant and Jensen was coming all over his bed with muted cry as he buried his face in the pillow.

When he'd come down from his high, he felt Jared laying kisses up his back and stroking his reddened ass, whispering as he went, 'So beautiful,' ‘So perfect,’ 'All mine.'

Jensen felt himself being turned over, his body almost flowed onto its back; all his bones seemed to have dissolved to jelly from the force of his orgasm.  'You okay, Jen?'  Jared smiled down at him.  Jensen nodded weakly and Jared swooped down to lay a gentle kiss on his lips.  

Jensen eyes skated down Jared's tone body and he realised Jared that had lost his pants at some point as well, and that the man was lying naked over him, his hard cock jutting out into Jensen's stomach.  The man was so gorgeous; Jensen could feel his cock twitching just at the sight of him. 

Jensen closed his eyes and hummed his approval as he felt a lubed finger prod at his wet and slightly stretched entrance.   _Thank_ _Christ_ , _finally_.  Jared took his time working Jensen open, much like he had that first time on set, but this time it was so much more intimate and Jared made sure to scrape over Jensen's prostate with every flex and scissor of his fingers until Jensen was painfully hard again.  'Jay, please, just... _please_.'  Jensen begged, pushing back onto Jared's four fingers. 

Jared pulled his fingers out and pushed his cock into Jensen, in one long thrust, kissing Jensen hard when he bottomed out.  It hurt, it always would with Jared but the burn was easily outweighed by the closeness he felt to Jared right then, the passion of that moment.  Once the burn had lessened he nodded his head and Jared pulled out and thrust back up, sending Jensen up the bed.  Jensen grabbed onto the headboard to steady himself as Jared pounded into him, hitting his prostate dead on every time. 

Jensen didn't have a clue what he was saying; he just heard disjointed whispers of ‘ _Please’_ and ‘ _Oh_ _god_ _yes'_ and _‘Harder'_ interspersed with moans and gasps alongside Jared's deep grunts from above him.

Jensen came with a cry when Jared leaned down to kiss him, Jared's bangs brushing his face, 'Come, baby, come for me.'  Jensen could do nothing but obey, it was always like that with Jared but here, in their bed, Jensen didn’t think he would have been _able_ to disobey the man even if he’d wanted to.  And he sure didn’t want to. 

Distantly, Jensen heard Jared mutter ‘Christ’ above him before he came deep inside the condom.  Jared then rolled off Jensen to lie beside him on the bed.  

A moment later, Jared pulled Jensen back into his chest and Jensen snuggled against his side, barely believing that this was his life when not so long ago he had thought he'd screwed everything up. 

'Can I stay?'  He said quietly into Jared's neck. 

He felt Jared's hand brush through his short hair.  'Forever, baby.  You can stay forever.'

 


End file.
